<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep in Peace | An giấc by Stony1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747287">Sleep in Peace | An giấc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111'>Stony1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1872 (Marvel), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Not A Fix-It, POV Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Những suy nghĩ cuối cùng của Cảnh sát trưởng Rogers trong 1872.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep in Peace | An giấc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091484">Sleep in Peace</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love">only_more_love</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang đi chỗ khác.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Có một cái lỗ trên ngực anh, nơi viên đạn chì và lửa đã xuyên qua.</p><p><em>Vậy ra sống trong một vùng đất tự do</em><em> là như thế này</em>, Steve nghĩ. Đây là những gì anh nhận được khi quay lưng lại với Bullseye như một kẻ ngốc.</p><p>"Chẳng ai ngoài mi tin vào ngôi sao trên ngực mi cả đâu." Bullseye nói, một nụ cười nở rộ trong chất giọng ghê tởm của hắn và vùi sâu xuống làn da của Steve, và Steve muốn từ chối nó, muốn nhét lại những từ đó vào miệng hắn và khiến hắn nghẹt chúng theo cách mà Steve bị máu và đau đớn làm cho nghẹt thở.</p><p><em>Mi sai rồi</em>, Steve nghĩ. <em>Câm miệng của mi lại. Đừng có nói về những điều mà mi không hiểu.</em></p><p>Steve hít vào một hơi nông, thở hổn hển và co rúm lại trước tiếng nấc hấp hối khủng khiếp trong đó. Anh phải xoay xở mãi mới trả lời Bullseye được, mới nói được qua ngọn lửa dữ dội đang hoành hành trong ngực và thiêu rụi mọi thứ trong sự thức tỉnh chính đáng của nó.</p><p>Nhưng anh luôn là một tênkhốn ngoan cố mà.</p><p>"Xuống... đ-- địa ngục đi." Chỉ thốt ra nhiêu đó từ thôi đã vắt kiệt sức lực cuối cùng của anh, và anh lung lay trên hai đầu gối như thể một cơn gió mạnh đang thổi tấp vào người anh. <em>Đừng ngủ, cảnh sát trưởng,</em> anh nghĩ, và cho dù màn sương đang cuồn cuộn bao phủ khắp tâm trí, anh vẫn nhận ra giọng nói không phải của mình. Chất giọng thô ráp đến khó chịu nhưng lại nồng nhiệt như whisky, líu nhíu với rượu nhưng lại thiếu đi sự bén nhọn pha chút nhạo báng thường thấy của nó, và đối lập với cái nóng cùng tiếng búa chan chát của lò rèn.</p><p>Steve cố nghe theo và vâng lời, anh cố, vì anh rất muốn ngẩng cao đầu mà chết, nếu không phải chết đứng. Nhưng cơ thể mềm oặt của anh đổ ập xuống mặc dù anh cố gắng ra lệnh cho ý chí của mình, và anh nằm úp sấp xuống đất. Vậy đây là kết thúc được viết ra cho anh sao? Nếu đúng, vậy cứ thế đi; anh sẽ làm hết sức mình để đón nhận nó với vẻ tao nhã nho nhỏ mà anh đã để lại.</p><p>Lạnh lẽo len lỏi qua tứ chi, khiến cơ thể anh run rẩy, nhưng cơn đau thì đã nguôi ngoai. Tiếng hò hét ở khắp xung quanh, có lẽ, nhưng anh không thể chắc chắn liệu tiếng ồn là từ bên ngoài hay chỉ ở trong đầu mình, và dù sao thì nó thực sự quan trọng ư? Mọi thứ đều có cảm giác xa vời rất chi thoải mái.</p><p>Anh quay trở lại, một cách thô bạo, với cơ thể khi anh cảm thấy bản thân bị nhấc lên. Hành động đó khiến khuôn miệng khô khốc của anh bật ra một tiếng rên rỉ. Trong một khoảnh khắc bất tận, đôi mắt anh hé mở, và anh nhìn thấy ngôi sao của mình ánh lên những tia lập loè trên mặt đất ướt đẫm máu. Ngôi sao đó đại diện cho luật lệ và trật tự chiến thắng sự tàn bạo và hỗn loạn, anh nhớ mình đã nói với ai đó. Mặc dù anh muốn nhặt nó lên và lau thật sạch, nhưng đôi tay anh sẽ không cử động, bất kể anh có hét to lên bảo chúng di chuyển, làm ơn di chuyển như thế nào chăng nữa. Cho nên, đôi mắt anh lại nhắm nghiền lại, và anh để mình gục xuống, mềm nhũn.</p><p>Có một sự giải thoát đôi chút trong việc chỉ đơn giản là đầu hàng. Những tiếng nói vang lên xung quanh anh mang hình dạng một bức màn mỏng của tiếng hát mà anh ước mình có thể vươn ra và chạm đến. Không, một giọng nói, bông hồng quen thuộc và nhuốm màu đau buồn. (Tại sao gã lại luôn buồn bã như vậy? Steve sẽ hỏi gã nếu anh có thể.) Một giọng nói thuộc về người mà anh biết. Anh chẳng thể nhớ nổi tên gã -- nó ở đó, loáng thoáng trên rìa tâm trí anh, cứ thoát khỏi nắm giữ của anh -- nhưng Steve biết gã khiến anh cảm thấy thế nào -- trần trụi với khao khát và mong muốn nguyên sơ được ôm gã trong vòng tay và nói với gã rằng gã an toàn. Rằng Steve sẽ <em>giữ</em> gã an toàn.</p><p>Steve đập mạnh xuống đất. sự va chạm khiến anh choáng váng; nó <em>đau</em>. Nhưng rồi người đàn ông lại cất tiếng ca, và lần này Steve nhận ra những câu chữ: "Mùa hè đã qua, bông hồng úa tàn." Giai điệu ấy như một bàn tay ấm áp chai sần vuốt ve má Steve. "Đã đến lúc con phải đi, và ta phải chờ đợi."</p><p>Khi những âm thanh khụt khịt và tiếng thở phì phì vây quanh anh, đôi mắt nặng trĩu của Steve vẫn nhắm nghiền, một nụ cười nở rộ bên trong vì đôi môi anh sẽ không động, và anh tưởng tượng mình hát những lời này lại cho người đàn ông có giọng nói buồn bã và đôi mắt còn buồn hơn nghe: "Và mọi nấm mồ của ta sẽ trở nên ấm áp và ngọt ngào. Bởi vì con sẽ cúi xuống và nói rằng con yêu ta. Và ta sẽ an giấc cho tới khi con đến."</p><p>
  <em>Cho tới khi anh đến với tôi.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/n: Lời bài hát là từ bài 'Danny Boy' mà Tony hát cho Steve nghe trong comic 1872. Đó là một bản ballad cũ và nổi tiếng được đặt theo giai điệu Ailen. Sau đây là lời bài hát:</p><p>"Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling<br/>From glen to glen, and down the mountain side.<br/>The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,<br/>It's you, it's you must go and I must bide.</p><p>But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,<br/>Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow,<br/>It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow,<br/>Oh, Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so!</p><p>But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying,<br/>If I am dead, as dead I well may be,<br/>You'll come and find the place where I am lying,<br/>And kneel and say an Ave there for me.<br/>And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me,<br/>And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be,<br/>For you will bend and tell me that you love me,<br/>And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me!"</p><p>—'Danny Boy' - Frederick E. Weatherly—</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>